King David
by TheMinxy6
Summary: A "Major Tommy" one shot- Gene and Tommy have to go to the hospital, but who will be there waiting for them?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ashes, but if I did, I'd make series 3 hurry up!

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I fancied writing a _Major Tommy _one-shot, so here is one! Rachel-angwin upon reviewing the last chapter of MT suggested a one shot on this event in Gene, Alex's and Tommy's life- and the Muse hit hard so I thought I'd do it (plus I've done all my work for the week, and had the family laptop all to myself for today!)

* * *

**King David**

"Tommy- slow down!"

"I can't!" the little boy said, spinning round, "I'm just _too _excited!"

Gene caught up with him, holding one of the giant swinging doors open as Tommy scarpered underneath his arm, breaking out into a frenzied sprint again, "I can't believe the baby's here!" Tommy cried, clutching his hands to his chest in pure excitement as Gene once again had to jog along the gleaming white corridor to keep up with him.

Just as Tommy was about to scramble off again, Gene gently captured his wrist and crouched down to the boy's eye level, "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy," he hushed, lifting his finger to his lips, his voice like rough velvet, "Now I know you're very excited- we all are- but your mother and the baby will both be very tired, so you'll need to be nice and calm when we go in, ok?"

Tommy nodded his head vigorously like an overexcited puppy, his mouth shut tight lest his joy would burst from it, "Ok." he managed to squeek.

Gene sighed good naturedly, shaking his head as he heaved himself off his knee, "Come on then you." he said, preparing himself for Tommy's inevitable hyperactive explosion as the small boy grabbed onto his hand.

Gene steadily pushed open the door to her room, his heart swelling upon seeing his wife sitting up in bed, cradling the smallest bundle imaginable. The nurse beside her smiled as she saw the two figures enter the room, ushering past them and out into the corridor to give them a moment to themselves.

In turn, Alex looked up and smiled gently at the two most important people now in her life- now adding a third one to her collection. Her eyes sparkled brightly as she saw Gene sigh contently, not leaving her eyes as he moved towards her. His hand crept round her neck, stroking her tenderly as he placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips; she smiled up at him, eyes closed as their noses ghosted past one another.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured softly, his long fingers delicately massaging the back of her neck.

She leant back into his touch, moaning quietly as her tensed muscles steadily unwound themselves, "I'm fine," she replied, "And this little one's just been fed, so everyone's happy." she whispered as she lightly brushed her son's cheek.

"Well, there's someone here who wants to meet you." Gene said, addressing the tiny little pink face surrounded by a cocoon of creamy material, "He's very excited. . ." he continued, sidestepping slightly to reveal a rather shy looking Tommy, whose fascinated gaze was fixed on the tiny baby.

"What do you think Tommy?"

He blinked, as if coming out of a trance, a pink blush blossoming on his cheeks. The small boy felt a new rush of emotion flood over him, something he hadn't experienced before, his heart growing, "He's. . .lovely." he said simply, blinking back a tear that was dancing in the corner of his eye, "He's lovely."

Alex smiled wider at him, gently leaning forward and brushing the mop of brown hair from his scarred forehead, dropping a kiss onto his ivory skin, "He hasn't got a name yet though- do you want to help your dad and I think of one?"

His eyes flicked from Gene's to Alex's, and then back again, "You want me to help?"he asked incredulously.

"Only if you want to." Alex answered, as Gene put an arm round the little boy's narrow shoulders, whose eyes were wide with surprise, "I'd love to!" he said ebulliently.

"Would you like to hold him too?" Alex asked, laughing a little as Tommy's already huge eyes became even bigger, "Am. . . Am I allowed?" he questioned, completely disbelieving his good fortune.

"Of course you are, he's your brother." said Gene, chuckling as he ruffled Tommy's hair, "Why don't you sit down in the armchair, and I'll bring him to you?"

Tommy grinned wildly as he clambered onto the beige coloured chair, crossing his legs, watching in awe as Gene gently picked up the baby from Alex's arms, the man's eyes glittering with unveiled pride, "Right Tommy, you need to have your arms like I have them, so you can support his neck, see?" Gene explained as he steadily lowered the blanketed bundle into Tommy's arms, Alex watching on with watery eyes as Gene clasped onto her hand.

The brunette boy watched his brother silently, his gaze wandering over the little creases round the tiny, delicate eyelids, that had yet to open and witness the colours of the world. He watched his little lips move in sleep, the murmurs and utterances that fell away as he suckled the air.

Tommy gasped softly when suddenly he felt his finger being grabbed; the tiniest fingers he had ever seen flexing and retracting around his own, completely mesmerised by their movememet.

He was broken from his reverie when he heard his parents speak, "Any name ideas yet Tommy?" Alex spoke, her eyes a beautiful dark, liquid ocher.

He considered it for a moment, gently rubbing his baby's brother's knuckles as his fingers continue to cling onto his own with iron-like strength, "I like David."

Alex glanced at Gene, who hadn't reacted negatively at the suggestion, _that's a bloody posh southerner's name_, she thought he'd might say.

"Any reason Tommy?" Gene questioned, intrigued by the certainty of his adoptive son's voice.

"We're learning about King David at school, and he was nearly always a very noble king. Do you know what Mrs Bloom told me his name meant?"

Gene and Alex looked at each other, nonplussed.

Tommy smiled, his azure eyes glinting, "It means _beloved._"

*****

Alex stood by the window of her hospital room, admiring the last traces morning mist that were bouncing off the sun's effervescent rays. She held her tiny little son close to her chest, rocking him backwards and forwards gently as if it had become second nature.

She suddenly felt Tommy wrap his arms around her knees, rubbing his face into her jeans that she'd just about managed to slip on earlier, "Are we going home soon?" he asked, peering up at her hopefully.

"Yes, soon." Alex whispered smiling, her gaze returning to the window.

Tommy followed her line of sight, her face bathing in the mellow glow of the sun, "You're thinking." he said matter-of-factly.

"Yes I am." she replied, her laugh on the kinfe's edge between humour and tears, "Tommy. . . do you ever see Molly anymore?"

"My imaginary friend?"

"Yes. . ." she said, attempting to sound nonchalant, as she met his eyes again- the sincerity held there giving her away.

He shook his head sadly, "The last time I saw her was the day you woke up. She was sad, but said that I had brought her happiness. . ."

He bit his lip for a second, considering his words, "She said that one day she might need me, and I told her that I would make her happy again if that happened."

Alex let one of her hands drop and stroke Tommy's hair, tears pricking her eyes, as she clutched onto her two boys as if they were her lifeline.

Alex suddenly heard Gene enter the room, blinking back her tears as Tommy rushed over to him and he scooped the little boy up easily, resting him on his hip.

"Are we ready to take David home?" Gene asked, kissing his wife softly.

"David?!" came Tommy's delighted reply, "You're calling him David?!"

Alex nodded at her eldest son's lively voice, "Your father and I loved it so much Tommy, we coudn't think of anything more suitable."

Tommy grinned brightly, evidently please with himself, "Molly told me you would like it!"

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it everyone! Just as a note, I almost definitely won't be writing a full sequel to _Major Tommy_ because I just don't have the time (or the ideas) currently to invest in it. So apologies for that, but I hope this one shot will suffice for the time being. :)


End file.
